poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 1: Enter the Devil Dog Seven
World Tour Part 1: Enter the Devil Dog Seven is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part one of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise A mysterious stranger arrives from the year 2737 and warns the heroes about Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven. Plot Part One (At the mountains, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the staff of Holly's Puppy Pound are enjoying their relaxing day) Narrator: It was a peaceful day for the Pound Puppies and friends. No bad guys bothering them. No worries. No cares. It was the perfect day for our heroes. Of course, even perfect days like this eventually end in a blink of an eye. (Igor looks up and sees what appears to be a space craft. Nose Marie is taking a nap and resting on Cooler's shoulders) Igor: Hey, look, guys! It's a UFO! Nose Marie: Yawn. Iggy, UFOs don't exist. So, try not to give Whopper any ideas. Whopper: Hey, I resent that! (Howler looks in his telescope) Howler: Hold on, Nose Marie. Igor may be right. Look up at the sky! (Everyone looks up. The space craft is coming closer and closer.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! He's right! (The space craft, no bigger than a house, lands near the Pound Puppies and others) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! It's a big one! Gordon: It looks just like the space craft I saw in the Captain Canine comic books! Worry Wart: I'm scared. What if it's an alien invader? (The space ship's door opens and out steps a young Siamese cat(Usagi) wearing a green shirt, a white jacket, and red pants. He carries a sword on his back.) Usagi: Good thing I came here just in time. Catgut: Hey, who are you? Usagi: You might consider me your descendent of the year 2737. (Catgut starts laughing, not believing him) Catgut: Ok, Iggy. The joke's over. Take off that outfit! Igor: Catgut, how can I be in that outfit, when I'm over there? Catgut: Huh? (To Usagi) Now, listen you. How can you possibly be my descendant? (Usagi shows a chart of his family tree. He points to Catgut's picture at the top of the chart. Catgut and his friends are surprised) Catgut: So, you're not lying. Usagi: I am Usagi. I am one of the last surviving cats from the future. Cooler: One of the last? What do you mean by that? Usagi: In the year 2600, the world wll be plunged into darkness by the tyrant Count Zanzibar. Three years later, 50% of the human, dog, and cat population will be evacuated from the Earth while the other 50%, including Count Zanzibar, will stay behind. In 2679, Count Zanzibar III and a group of seven of the world's dangerous dogs, known as the Devil Dog Seven, will remodel our planet by tearing every last mountain, forest, and ocean apart as if the world was a rag doll. In 2734, this terrible group will enable a law that owning a cat will be illegal. Nose Marie: And what happened to all the cats? Usagi: They became extinct, except for me. The humans who owned their feline companions have suffered worse conditions than the cats. Igor: What did that Count Zanzibar guy do to them? Usagi: He did many horrible things to them. He had them tortured, humiliated, and even executed. (Everyone except Gamma have horrified looks on their faces. Whopper holds on to Colette.) Tony: I wouldn't be surprised if Count Zanzibar could be the descendant of that scumbag, Katrina Stoneheart. Usagi: No. He's not. Nose Marie: What?! If Katrina isn't Count Zanzibar's ancestor, then who is? Usagi: Well... when the time comes, I'll tell you eventually. Igor: But, I don't understand. If all of the cats in the world were wiped out in your timeline, how did you survive? Usagi: Well... (Flashback begins. In the flashback, Usagi is living with his mother, father, older sister and owners.) Usagi: (Narrating) I had a good life. playing with Yarn, eating fish, a lot of cat stuff. but... (a Mob of Dogs approach their home.) Seven dogs rallied an army of Dogs to declare War on Cats. Those Seven dogs were composed of the Devil Dogs Seven. Bartrand the Boastful... (Bartrand appears in a Red scenery.) Stephanie the Spiteful... (Stephanie appears in an Orange scenery) Vivi the Voracious... (Vivi appears in a Yellow scenery as She eats a drumstick) Darius the Desiring... (Darius appears in a Green scenery) Ian the Indolent... (Ian appears in a Blue Scenery as He's playing a video game) Jayden the Jealous... (Jayden appears in an Indigo Scenery) and Antonio the Avaricious. (Antonio appears in a Violet Scenery.) (A group of humans, led by a tall, shaodwy figure(Count Zanzibar), enter) Usagi: Aiding their pet dogs are the humans, lead by the tyrannical Count Zanzibar. My family and I managed to escape. Unfortunately, a few days later, my father, mother, and sister, Yojimbo, were finally caught and were taken to a room called the Room of No Return. Igor: What is the Room of No Return? Usagi: The Prison of No Return is a Place where everyone goes inside and They never came out. not even a jailbreak was possible. Although it was gruesome for my father, mother, and sister, an even more horrible fate awaited my owners. Part Two (All of the cats' owners, including Usagi's owners are rounded up for execution) Usagi: On New Year's Eve, 2736, almost all of the remaining cats' owner were captured, tied up, and handcuffed. (Count Zanzibar brandishes a sword and inches toward the captives) Usagi: To the show the world that he meant business, he takes out his sword. And then, the unthinkable happened. (Camera quickly cuts to Usagi, with a horrified look on his face as He shed tears.) Usagi: Before my eyes, I saw my owners and the rest being executed by the cruel man. I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do to stop him. (Usagi then collapses on the floor as He continues to cry) Usagi: Never have I seen such sadism and cruelty. (Flashback ends. Usagi starts to cry) Usagi: I was one of the few last surviving cats and We made a hideout at a island somewhere. because Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven haven't caught me yet and I absconded one of their Time Machines. (Usagi sobs) Usagi: If only I could see my beloved owners and family one more time, I'd.... (Catgut starts to shed tears. He then hugs Usagi as everyone else feels sorry for him. Catgut and Usagi cry together. Gamma simply takes off his hat and lowers his head.) Catgut: (Sobbing) I'm... sorry. Usagi: It's okay. Bright Eyes: Mr. Usagi, just how dangerous are the Devil Dog Seven? Usagi: They're equally dangerous, which is why we must stop Count Zanzibar before his goal of cats' extinction becomes real. Worry Wart: But how? If they are very dangerous, then we're likely to get slaughtered by them. They could be strong enough to tear us apart. Usagi: Only together, they are. But individually, they're only powerful as a lesser Bulldog. (Usagi shows his sword) Usagi: You see this? This sword is made out of Zetatonium. Igor: Now, what's Ze-ta-ton-i-um? Usagi: Zetatonium is a metal found in my timeline. It is said that whenever someone swings this sword, it sends out beams of energy that will paralyze any of its targets for a certain amount of time. I used this sword to hold off Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven for a while. I hoped to get to the time before Zanzibar got into power, but I went too far into the past. Cooler: I wonder what Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven are up to now? (The Devil Dogs' Time Machine appears) Usagi: Does that answer your question? (Out of the Time Machine, The Devil Dog Seven are silhouettes and their master, Count Zanzibar, who is still a silhouette, step out.) Count Zanzibar: There you are! once I silence You, nothing will stop Me! (to the Pound Puppies) and as for You, if You try to interfere, You'll share His fate! (Usagi readies his sword) Bright Eyes: Run, Mr. Usagi! Usagi: I can't with you around. I can't risk harming you. Count Zanzibar: You should have run away while you still have the chance. (Count Zanzibar lunges at Usagi, but Gamma blocks his attack) Gamma: Sorry. Not today. Cooler: Gamma! Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's